Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-207055 discloses a computer. The computer is equipped with a plate having a lock hole through which an anti-theft dedicated lock is attached. The computer is capable of accommodating the plate in the inside or along the back side of the computer.
This configuration allows the computer to allocate the smallest minimum area, in a housing of the body thereof, which is exclusively occupied by the lock hole, thereby preventing its appearance from being spoiled.